Beginner's Balance
by WonderPickle
Summary: Toby walks in on the odd sight of Sly giving Happy a...dancing lesson? One-shot, major Quintis.


**I could use some Quintis fluff right about now. and I know I've already done a one-shot involving Happy and dancing, but all the BTS from the cast has got me super hyped for what's to come. besides, there isn't enough Quintis and Sly fluff out there:)**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

Toby strided into the garage, scrolling through the emails on his phone. "Hey, Happy?" he called, "We've got our first official Quintis wedding guest."

But he didn't receive a response, nothing except the silence of the space echoing back at him. Not even one of the other team members spoke up.

Puzzled, Toby shoved his phone in his back pocket and raised his eyes to the room's emptiness.

Per usual, Walter's desk was neatly organized, meaning he hadn't yet ventured downstairs. Paige clearly hadn't arrived either, her bag nor her jacket in sight. Cabe was also more than likely running late. But Sly's latest comic book was laying, opened, on top of his area. He was definitely somewhere. And the doc knew for certain Happy was around, the tools sprawled across her workbench and the fact that she'd left the apartment before him indicating so.

Toby curiously took a couple steps closer to the kitchen. That's when the odd sound of classical music drifted into his eardrums. His eyebrows furrowed, confused, so he followed what he believed to be the origin of the noise.

Sylvester's voice suddenly entwined with the classical music, both becoming more audible as Toby neared.

Heading towards the ramp, he reached the entrance to the back section of the garage. He stopped dead in his tracks when something he wasn't expecting came into view.

Sly and Happy were hand in hand, aligned in a dancing position, stepping together with the soft beat of the music. Except, his fiancé's paces were extremely awkward, her body clearly tense and uncomfortable. The male genius was trying his best to lead, giving Happy specific motions to follow. But she couldn't get her limbs to fluidly sway the way they were supposed to, instead moving rigidly with a disquieted expression on her face.

"How the hell do people consider this fun?" Happy griped, her tone brimming with annoyance.

"I wouldn't know." Sly shook his head. "Anyway, _you're_ the one who asked _me_ to teach _you_ , so quit complaining."

"I didn't expect it to suck this much."

Apparently neither of them had noticed Toby yet, so he took it upon himself to lean against the doorframe and continue to watch in amusement.

The pair of geniuses shifted back and forth, Sly's movements smooth and oddly graceful while Happy's were incredibly stiff.

"You're never going to dance properly if you don't loosen up," the mathematician warned.

Happy repositioned her fingers in his hand, keeping her eyes focused there. "And you're never going to have feeling in your arm again if you keep telling me what to do."

"Well, you want me to teach you so you can dance with Toby at your wedding, right?" Sly questioned. She made a face, but still gave a small nod. "Then stop being such a grump about learning."

The engineer's throat rumbled with a groan.

Toby couldn't help the smile that stretched across his lips. She had taken it upon herself to learn how to dance properly for their wedding. Despite the discomfort he knew she felt at the mere idea of dancing with all their guests watching them, she _still_ wanted to.

His stomach knotted with affectionate pangs of excitement.

"Ready for the spin?" Sylvester asked.

Happy scrunched her nose. "Hell no. I told you we _weren't_ doing that."

The mathematician didn't listen, though. Before she could squeak out a protest, he released his grip on her back, pulling their intertwined hands into the air. He rotated her arm, causing the balls of her feet to awkwardly twist as they shuffled across the floor. But, her ankle rolled, and she slipped, dropping backwards onto her hands.

Sylvester widened his lips, flashing his teeth apologetically. He jogged over to her, peering downwards with huge eyes. "Okay, maybe attempting the spin _was_ a poor choice."

Happy threw a dangerous pair of eyes up at him. "You think?" she retorted, irked.

Toby decided to make that his cue to enter. He embraced an amalgam of sarcasm and playfulness in his voice as he paced towards them. "Well, well, well, looks like we got ourselves the next Ginger Rodgers over here."

His fiancé huffed when she noticed him. "You said you weren't going to get here for another hour."

He pointed a finger at her. "And _you_ said you only came early because you had a project to work on."

Happy pushed herself up, taking a stand beside her teammate.

"It's not what it looks like, Toby," Sly interjected, "we were just-"

Toby held up a hand. "Save it, Fred Astaire. I know what's going on here. And if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to talk to my fiancé."

The youngest genius nodded instantly, shuffling in the opposite direction. "Certainly."

Promptly once Sly departed, Toby's face broke into an enormous grin. "You were learning how to dance for our wedding."

"Okay," Happy said, "it's not a big deal."

"It _is_ a big deal."

She kept her gaze fixated on him. "Fine."

"But why wouldn't you come to me? You know I'm the magnificent move master."

"I wanted to surprise you."

Toby's smile enlarged as he stepped closer. "You're turning into such a softie."

She narrowed her eyes. "No I'm not. I just was trying to do something nice for you, dummy."

Coming into enough proximity, he snuck an arm under her elbow, wrapping around her waist. "Well I appreciate it, sugarplum."

"You better, because that was awful."

"Sly's not the dancer he thinks he is," Toby teased, his voice dropping to a soft, seductive tone, "But imagine us," he said, "this close on our wedding night." He pulled her closer into his arms.

The corner of Happy's lip quirked, picking up on his shifting demeanor. "Don't flatter yourself, doc."

"Just you wait, Quinn. I'm gonna rock your world."


End file.
